


Nothing i want more- Nie chce niczego więcej

by Alexanderthebrave_17



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Young
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexanderthebrave_17/pseuds/Alexanderthebrave_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gdy Harry ma 12 lat jego mama obiecuje mu jeża jeśli ten będzie miał dobre oceny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing i want more- Nie chce niczego więcej

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nothing I Want More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889505) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 
  * A translation of [Nothing I Want More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889505) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Kiedy Harry otrzymał swoje pierwsze świadectwo, mama obiecała ze będzie mógł mieć zwierzaka.  
To była spontaniczna decyzja że będzie to jeż.  
Ostatniego dnia szkoły Anne zabrała swojego 12 letniego syna do sklepu, po ssaka.  
Dotarli do sklepu zoologicznego ze zwierzętami takimi jak węże, żółwie , szczury oraz jaszczurki.  
Harry złapał się na zastanawianiu się gdzie są futerkowe zwierzątka.  
"Ty" Harry wskazał na małego jeża w kolorze karmelu, który siedział w rogu akwarium.  
"Będziesz moim Louisem" uśmiechnął się na dźwięk tego imienia opuszczającego jego usta. Nie wybierał specjalnie nazwy, ale dla czegoś tak małego pasowała idealnie.  
Zawołał mamę do pomieszczenia, która następnie poprosiła jednego z pracowników sklepu aby zapakował Louisa do pudełka.  
"Więc, miałeś juz kiedyś jeża?"- kobieta spytała Harrego, który potrząsnął głową w odpowiedzi.  
Chłopiec spojrzał na klatkę z uśmiechem. Zignorował to że kobieta kontynuowała rozmowę z jego mamą o opiekowaniu się nowym zwierzątkiem i po 45 minutach był w domu z Louisem śpiącym na piersi i książką w ręku.  
Następnego dnia Harry zaprosił swojego przyjaciela Nialla aby poznał jeża. Chłopcy razem śmiali się z Louisa biegającego wokół pokoju Harrego okazjonalnie nadgryzając skarpetkę albo palec chłopca.  
“Pa, Harry. Do zobaczenia jutro , tak ?” - Niall pomachał na do widzenia i pobiegł do samochodu swojej mamy. Harry odmachał koledze a potem zatrzasnął drzwi i pobiegł z powrotem do swojego pokoju, kiedy się tam znalazł Louisa nie było tam gdzie go zostawił, w jego małym jeżykowym łóżeczku w środku otwartej klatki.  
"LOUIS!" krzyknął Harry.Jeśli zwierzak uciekł mógł być możliwie wszędzie. Kiedy Harry szukał, pod stołami, kredensami i pomiędzy poduszkami Lou odkrywał podwórko domu jego właściciela.  
Chłopiec tego samego rozmiaru jak ten , który się nim opiekował wyłonił się nagle z trawy zabierając jeża z kępki koniczyny, którą wąchał.  
"Hej mały " chłopiec powiedział szczęśliwym głosem. Usiadł ostrożnie na chodniku przed domem Harrego ,wystarczająco delikatnie aby nie zranić Louisa.  
Zwierzątko zmarszczyło i przytuliło słodki nosek do uda chłopaka.  
Duże drzwi otworzyły się ukazując twarz Harrego, wielkie łzy spływały po jego policzkach. Usiadł na schodkach i schował głowę pomiędzy kolana i pozwolił by jego ciałem zawładnął żal i wspomnienia po straconym przyjacielu.  
Chłopiec trzymający Louisa zauważył go, wstał powoli i poszedł w jego stronę. Harry popatrzył na chłopca. Miał piękne niebieskie oczy i grzywkę w tym samym kolorze co futerko jeża.  
Zanim Harry miał chwilę na zastanowienie się kim jest nieznajomy, spostrzegł zwierzaka w jego ramionach.  
"LOUIS!"Harry wykrzyknął. Drugi chłopiec spojrzał na niego pytająco, potem zobaczył że chłopiec ma na myśli jeża. Uśmiechnął się i oddał chłopcu jego zwierzątko  
"Śliczny jest. Trochę niegrzeczny co ?"- spytał. "Znalazłem go w trawie na końcu twojego podwórka, właściwie był na chodniku"  
Harry wstał z miejsca i wyciągnął rękę.  
"Jestem Harry a to jest…"wskazał na jeża"… Louis. Mój najlepszy przyjaciel. W każdym razie najsłodszy."  
Chłopiec zachichotał zanim uścisnął dłoń Harrego.  
"Cześć Harry i Louis. Jestem Louis"


End file.
